Sariella Sunblossom
file:Sari_Banner_w650.jpg "I'd rather be sewing." Biographic Information Sariella * Full Name: Sariella Sunblossom * Associated Military Titles: Adept of the Blood Knights, Guard of the Phoenix Guard. * Gender: Female * Race: Sin'dorei * Height: 5ft. 5in. (165cm) * Weight: c. 126-133 lb. (57-60 kg) * Age: 3 years adult (Relatively fresh out of childhood) * Place of Birth: Goldenmist Village. Companions Warhorse *'Nickname': Kira *'Gender': Male *'Species': Thalassian Steed *'Age': n/a - No longer living Sariella's warhorse is a steed gifted to her, like all Adepts, by the Blood Knights. Summoned forth from Light, it takes on a vaguely ethreal form immediately after summoning, becoming fully corporeal in the moments ahead. Named after Sariella's mother (despite being male), Kira happily accepts the reins of his new master's beckon and mastery, a proud beast, pleased to serve the Sin'dorei once more. Proud, large, and lean, he is just like any Adept's Warhorse. In life, the steed of a loyal servant of the High Elves, and in spirit, a loyal servant of the Blood Elves. Introduction Sariella Sunblossom, the child of a merchant father, and High-priestess mother, both at least presumed dead. She is a young, freshly graduated Blood Knight Adept, fresh from the schooling of the Blood Knight Adademy. Already she shows a great aptitude for the Light, and has been applauded for her affinity. Previously, her superiors frowned upon her poor ability with a sword, and in general her physical prowess. These have since changed, and she is at least adequate, yet she remains a Knight of the Mind, not of Body. Previously, a shy, awkward, inappropriate young woman, Sariella has grown out of herself in recent months. There's simply so little time to be awkward and shy! Developing a personality unique to her (to the horror of some), she still does shell herself off, and bottles things up a bit, to the detriment of her career. Temporarily demoted to the rank of maid, for, as she would put it now, in hindsight, "stupid, moronic behavior", previously, she is now a fully reinstated Guard. Despite these professional mishaps, she finds she's enjoying life much more now, and is able to communicate with most everyone, to at least the most basic degree. Able to put her past behind her, and ignore the seething, hateful, jealous comments of others, "Sunblossom" Her family name is named after the rare, mutant species of Peacebloom known as the "Sunblossom". When the sun hits the flower just right, and there is enough magic in the air, and soil, a Peaceblossom will take on the red-brown hue, burning under the Sun, bursting into life. It is this colour that sets it apart, a rarity amongst the most common of flowers. This is what Sariella is, a rarity amongst the common. Appearance Sariella stands at below average height for a Young-Adult Sin'dorei female, and somewhat broader, sporting a fuller abdomen, and much fuller hips and bust, unsuitably "bulky" in contrast to the majority of her slender-kin. Regarded with harsh mockery and snide remarks by many, and perhaps considered lustworthy and exotic by many others. "Humankin", "Half Elf", or "Curvy", "Exotic", are popular insults and compliments. Her hair is tied tightly, naturally straight, and always presented neat, clean and well kept. It hangs from her head, in whatever way she styles it, in a deep, Red-auburn colour. The face that this hair frames is particularly young, and even innocent looking, happy, if rarely too confident. Regardless, it is the face of a girl shoved into uniform, regardless of how powerful or adept she is, one wonders if she'd have been of much more use, in a warless society. Her flesh is a shade of bronze, sun kissed, her natural pigmentation. It is laced with light, discolored blemishes, here and there, across her body, each a faded, healed scar, an injury, a bruise, a contrast against her femininity. Obvious attempts to hide these have been made, to a semi-successful degree, hidden with make-up or skin-salves to all but the most thorough, eagle-eyed viewer. Elsewhere, she is vaguely muscular,with pendulous fat in large amounts only where it should be, subtle, smooth, taut, toned muscle everywhere else. She is a soldier in body, or a woman in body. She can not be both, truly. Time will rob her of one of these, regardless of her ability to hide the truth. Hung around her neck, usually, is her scrying gem, a large, golden phoenix, in it's heart, a glowing, pulsating green gem. This is used to communicate with her comrades in the Phoenix Guard. Additionally, she has a small, golden, spiralling naaru miniature, on a golden chain. Not a real naaru of course, this is ornamental, and resembles A'dal. Occupation/Skills ' ]' Blood Knight Sariella's primary calling in life is her current status as a Blood Knight Adept, the current step on a path she has taken that involved 2 years of training within the Blood Knight Academy, and several months of patrolling Silvermoon's streets. Feeling unutilized, and useless, she requested permission to seek employment under the Phoenix Guard, and was granted it, proceeding to apply successfully to their ranks, currently serving as an Initiate. Swordsmanship Sariella's swordsmanship, previously, and comparitively dismal in comparison to her Adept cohorts, has improved drastically under the training of one Captain Vrael Thysta'deloi, and occasionally even bests her mentor, though she would offer an excuse on behalf of her mentor for any of these. She is at least as good as the average adept now, if not already surpassing their skill. Lightwielding Sariella's Lightwielding, however, is what has solidified her place as an Adept, up to now. She has been complimented on her natural affinity for the Light, this gift credited to her bloodline, her Mother and the mother before her were Lightwielders, though pious. She has approached a mastery of almost all techniques, including exorcism, consecration, cleansing, shielding, repenting, judging, and, to a lesser degree, healing, the one skill Sariella is admittedly called upon to perform above all others. Tailor Sariella's skill of a tailor exceeds that of a mere hobby-level. Indeed, several of her tailor-mates have expressed their state of impression when gazing upon her work. A natural talent. Unfortunate, however, that she is neither up-to-date with the modern fashion trends of the Sin'dorei, nor Noble enough to have a name of any real weight. Her skill, by itself, has of yet not earned her very much work, and she feels disheartened. Other Skills Language Thalassian Sariella speaks fluent Thalassian, though certainly not to a noble standard. Regardless, she is well spoken whilst in a professional state of mind, though, naturally, she occasionally struggles to form a complete sentence, when faced with the prospect of having to be anything less than professional, or open about herself. Orcish Sariella does not speak any Orcish. She is, like many of her people, mono-lingual, and finds it difficult to pick up on the harsh syllables, and coarse context of the Orcish language. Attempts to teach her Orcish have been made, even by herself, though these teachings have never stuck. She relies on others to speak for her. This has never proved too major a problem however - She has never left Quel'thalas, and so can hardly be considered ignorant by those Non-Thalassian speakers she encounters in her homeland. Education Sariella's level of education is rather good on average. Whilst not having much of an actual, formal education, Sariella was a rather introverted, sheltered child, and often given books of knowledge and lore. She is, by birth, a bookworm, and has mostly taught herself. Of course, this method of teaching means she is only schooled on topics that are of interest to her. She lacks mathematical skills above "basic", and, as above, can only speak Thalassian. Her knowledge of Magic, Lore, and the Light is above-average, as these are topics Sariella finds interesting (even the Light, though she takes no faith in it, piques her interest). Outdoorsmanship Sariella, as a child, would often run from her home. Sheltered by her father, not out of want, she would often flee from her home in order to spend time outside, and, using what she learned from books, learned to create efficient campfires, sturdy tents, and prepare simple, basic and nutricious (if tasteless and of questionable hygiene) food from the land. Other things you might know about Sariella Embarrasingly, Sariella has one major weakness, and literally, a weakness - Any form of sweet treat, Icecream being her favourite. A scoop is enough to turn her into a vegetative, oblivious state as she enjoys the treat, everything said to her flying right over her head. Other candy has a similar effect. '' More to come...'' Important Relationships/Reactions to others Alquanis Firesong "Ally" is Sari's first true friend, and, on a non-personal level, her Commander. It is from Ally that she learned the majority of what she knows about life, love, sex, friendship, anything and everything her father did not want her to experience, another favor done in freeing Sariella from the leash of her father, and another, in the restoration of her fertility. It is thanks to Alquanis that Sariella has become the woman she is, able to develop friendships with others. A beacon of reassurance and warmth for Sariella in the past, and now, and she will continue to be, even if she no longer clings to her as before, or as reliant. Still eternally grateful, even if she doesn't always show it. Vraél Thyrsta'deloi Sariella's mentor, Vraél, is a strong, tall and powerful swordsman, in direct contrast to Sariella's slight height, and mere amateur level of swordplay. He aims to teach her the ways of a swordsman, and seems a little dismayed by Sariella's heavy reliance on the Light. She treats him with raw, official respect, nothing more, nothing less. Reactions Sariella's reactions to Non-Sin'dorei are varied. Her lack of the Orcish tongue only serves to fortify misconceptions and generalizations about the following people, who, in most situations, really haven't got a forum to open discussion with Sariella, or make her consider them "different". The Forsaken Sariella views the Forsaken with a careful suspicion. Though she acknowledges the things they have done for her people, in establishing a foothold in the Horde and preserving their future, they are also the "thing that should not be", Undead, but with minds, emotions, thoughts, and hearts of their own. A dangerous combination. It's not unknown for her to be unusually friendly with one or two individuals, though, more specifically, Roifa. Tauren Tauren, quite frankly, scare the fel out of Sariella. Massive behemoths, who cause the earth to tremble as they walk, and the stone paths beneath their hooves to break, paired with deep voices, and a most frightening pair of horns. Though she restrains much of her fear around them, many have picked it up regardless, whether in her scent, or simply out of the natural Tauren empathy. Personal History Background Sariella was born to a High Elven High-Priestess (Kira Firen'quis), and a successful High Elven Merchant (Malarth Sunblossom). Raised in a quiet estate, near the village of Goldenmist, it is there she spent the first few decades of her life, growing and learning from her mother, gifted since birth by her with the cloak of a High-Priestess, long, white, and warm. She was taught things of a feminine nature. Dresses, cooking, tailoring, and lady-like manner. Much to the disdain of her father. Mysteriously, Sariella's mother disappeared, leaving behind her many belongings, the majority of which were then discarded by her father. All but one, the cloak. In the decades ahead, her father grew more and more angry, with life, with Sari's mother, and with Sariella. He had always wanted a son, and that his wife should leave him alone with this girl, as a mockery, as an insult, truly drove him mad. Sariella paid the price for much of this. Savage, horrendous beatings any time she would exhibit signs of her femininity. Her hair was cut short, but in later years she was permitted to allow it to grow again, following the trend of men with long hair. As she developed into a woman, her father grew even more angry, and drove her to join the Blood Knights, so that she might experience life as a soldier, rather than pursue her interest in tailoring. Weekly, sometimes daily beatings kept up, and, even after Sariella's swift, and celebrated graduation, her father kept the leash around her neck, in secret, bribing her superiors to keep her in Silvermoon. Sariella grew bored. If it was a Blood Knight she was to be, she would be a Blood Knight, truly. She sought the Phoenix Guard out, and was accepted into their ranks. Enraged by this news, her father proceeded to beat her again. Badly. Her face bruised, her eyes puffy from crying, her new, first true friend, Commander Alquanis Firesong confronted him out of concern for the condition of her new "little sister". He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance, when he attacked her for not "minding her own business", her sword through his chest, in self defence. An accident. Or, made to look like one. Currently Sariella resides with the Phoenix Guard, wherever they might serve, in eternal, self-imposed, proud servitude to her people, and to her savior, Ally. Currently, in Quel'thalas. Stories, and Documentation Sariella's Blood Knight Record. - Big picture. Download at your own peril. Stories The Seal of Blood - Sariella attends a gathering of the Adepts, and is told that she will learn the Seal of Blood, in demonstration of it's vast, and unwieldy power. See Also Disturbed - Facade, Sariella's themesong Category:Characters